Loving Quidditch
by Mrs.B and WeasleySweetie
Summary: Are you a romantic? Or humor lover? or Closet romancer? Then here's the story to read! Starts the year before Harry is Seeker. R/R!!Oliver/? Angelina/? Katie/? Alicia/? George/? Fred/? Lee/? Oliver/? Guess you'll have to read to find out... ;)
1. Episode 1

Disclaimer: We own nothing but the wacky idea... props to the people who gave us this idea! ;)  
  
Authors Notes: don't judge, eat Angie's fudge!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
School had just started and the Gryffindor Quidditch Team was already put together. The three chasers, who all happened to be best friends, were very excited for practice to begin.  
  
"This year is going to be the best so far!" Alicia Spinnet stated.  
  
"That could possibly be because this only our second year," Angelina Johnson replied in a sarcastic tone.  
  
" Oliver Wood is the captain and keeper. He's really good and not bad on the eyes, if you know what I mean," Katie Bell said.  
  
"Oliver who?" Angelina asked.  
  
"Oliver Wood! He's like the best ever!" Katie said.  
  
"Isn't he going out with Oriana?" Alicia asked.  
  
"Yeah..." Katie's voice faded.  
  
Oriana was a seventh year student, who was also in Gryffindor. She was the Quidditch team Seeker and she was capable of playing moves that were nobody's business. She had dark red hair, about shoulder length and brown eyes. Honestly, she could have been related to the Weasleys, with her looks.  
  
"But, it's more of an on and off thing. I can never keep track. Oliver tells me they're together and then four days down the road, they're broken up again. Drives me mad, actually," Katie said finishing her sentence right before Oliver and Oriana walked up to the Quidditch Pitch, holding hands. Alicia could not deny that her mouth dropped when she saw the gorgeous face of Oliver Wood, Angelina and Katie, however, saw it.  
  
" `Ello girls," Oliver's voice floated over to the three new chasers. " Angelina, Alicia, Katie this is our team Seeker, Oriana Yelker. Oriana, these are our team Chasers."  
  
From the opposite side of the field, they saw two figures heading towards them, their robes flying behind them. When they neared, the five-team members recognized the Weasley twins, late as always. The two walked up and in between the three chasers, wrapping their arms around their necks.  
  
" How are our three favorite girls?" Fred and George Weasley asked in unison. As they said this, George looked at Katie, who turned a shade of red, which her two best friends noticed.  
  
As the five-second years turned their heads, they caught the two eldest of the team kissing. The five kids all had disgusted looks on their faces, Alicia more so.  
  
"Let us know when you're done snogging, so we can get started on practice," Fred said, in an annoyed voice.  
  
Oriana pulled away from her boyfriend, with a smirk on her face.  
  
" What Fred? Aren't getting any lately?" Oriana said in a smart attitude. Everyone, including Oliver, scowled at Oriana.  
  
"All right then, grab your brooms and let's get started on those five laps," Oliver's voice broke over the silent tension. The team mounted their brooms and zoomed up to the sky.  
  
George could tell his brother was a little upset because his face was flushed in fury.  
  
"I don't like that girl. Really, I don't." Fred said going at a mad speed around the arena.  
  
Oliver was the first to get done with his laps although Fred wasn't far behind him. As the team made their way to the center of the field, Oliver was giving out directions for a quick scrimmage.  
  
The Team all took their positions as Oliver released all four balls. The Golden Snitch flew up, and sped off in a hurry as Oriana began to chase it. Angelina was the first to grab the Quaffle, and rush off towards Wood's direction. Fred hit one Bludger as George hit the other one. The game was on as everyone zoomed around the field doing their precise jobs.  
  
"Way to go Alicia! That was a nice score!" Oliver shouted, congratulating her. Alicia smiled but Oriana didn't find it quite as amusing. Alicia grabbed the Quaffle again, and tried to pass it to Katie. Just as Katie was about to catch it, Fred zoomed by grabbing it right before her. He flew around the field, thinking he looked cool tossing out smiles and occasional hand waves, when suddenly, BAM! Fred flew right smack into one of the goal posts. He didn't fall but the crash was enough to make him stop and rub his head while the rest of the team laughed at him.  
  
Oriana clapped and commented, " Nice one Weasley! I'd love to see that again!" Fred was pondering whether or not to throw her a death look or not, but then made his decision to just shrug it off.  
  
Oliver flew over to his girlfriend, and quietly said, "Ana, do you think you could cut the wise-cracks and sarcastic blows? Last time I checked, you weren't that good when you started, so just stop, okay?" With that, he flew off to meet the rest of the team on the ground. He was congratulating the three chasers when Oriana came down to join them. She scowled at them, and then dashed off into the school. 


	2. Episode 2

Disclaimer: If we owned all this Harry Potter stuff, do you HONESTLY believe we would spend our precious, and I mean PRECIOUS time writing all of this splendid work for free? Thats what I thought.  
  
Authors notes: props to Jamie who gave us our first review- luv ya girly! Cheerio! and on w/ the show! Oh- btw: fab five equals Katie, Angelina, Alicia, George and Fred.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Oriana was stalking through the halls of Hogwarts when she spotted her best friends sitting in a corner of the library, gossiping.  
  
"And could you believe the size of her nose? You would think that she would have learned a charm by now to shrink it somehow; seriously, no one can see past it in Muggle Studies," said Ashley Perke from Slytherin, talking to the rest of the table. The only other one there was Brittany Cockburne of Hufflpuff. Oriana stomped over to where they were and, pushing Ashley's books out of the way, loudly sat down next to Brittany and propped her elbows upon the table. "What the bloody hell happened to you?"  
  
"I just came from Quidditch Practice," Oriana stated, pausing to figure out how she was gonna tell them what had just happened. Brittany, however, thought that this explained everything, so she 'oooooooh' ed and shook her head, not even noticing that both her friends were rolling their eyes at her. "Get this! Oliver and I were doing the usual-"  
  
"Snogging?" Ashley offered, a smile playing on her lips.  
  
"Yes! Anyway! We were interrupted rudely by one of the Weasley twins. And then-" Oriana stopped to stare impatiently because Brittany was humming to herself, not paying any attetion what so ever to what her friend was saying. Oriana asked in an irritated voice, "Are you going to listen to me or not?"  
  
"Oh- you were still talking? I'm sorry," said Brittany apologetically.  
  
"Thank you! Any way, where was I? Oh yes, that was it. So then Oliver started to flirt with one of the Chasers, that Alicia Spinnet. And she flirted back with him! And worst of all, Oliver told me off for talking back to that Weasley twin!"  
  
Ashley and Brittany both sat with their mouths gaping open, before they said together, "How dare he! She's such a little wench! You had every right to talk back to that little worm!"  
  
Just then the rest of the Quidditch team decided to walk into the library. The three friends quit talking just in time to hear Oliver say, "I can't believe how good you are Alicia! I've never seen someone so young score that many points in such a short period of time! And the teamwork between the three of you? It's spectacular, really. George and Fred, you guys are a menace in the air; I don't envy any one on the teams we play against if they have to dodge your bludgers!"  
  
Oliver recognized his girlfriend, and went to sit next to her. As he went to give her a peck on the cheek, she turned her head, not even acknowledging him, said something to her friends, and they left the table, glaring at each and everyone of the second years as they strode out of the library. Oliver sat perfectly still, not saying anything as the rest of the team joined him. They sat quietly for the remaining 10 minutes before heading to the Great Hall to eat supper.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
During supper, Oliver and Oriana sat at opposite ends and sides of the Gryffindor table. Oriana would occasionally steal a glance down the table at him, and would rejoice over the fact that he wasn't saying anything, and just pushing the food around on his plate. She would then focus back on what she was eating, and pretend to be interested in the conversation the people she was sitting with were having. Oliver finally stood up, and strode over to where she was. He leaned in and said something, then left the Great Hall, with Oriana on his heels.  
  
Everyone became extremely silent as they could hear yelling coming from outside the Great Hall doors. After 5 minutes or so of the disruption, one of the doors slammed open, and a tear-streaked Oriana re-entered, just for enough time to grab her belongings, and proceeded out of the room.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The fab five entered the common room to find a sullen Oliver sitting on the couch, staring intently into the fire. The girls said their goodnights, and then went upstairs. The twins stayed to have some two on one time with their friend.  
  
"So whats up with you Mate?" Oliver scooted over just enough to let them have a seat next to him. "You look down. Plus, we all heard yelling, and then Oriana was crying. So what happened?"  
  
Oliver continued to watch the the flames leap against the black of the chimney as he explained. "I went to talk to her, and so we went outside. I asked her what had been up with her lately, because she'd been being rude, and ignoring me somewhat. She said that I had been flirting with the Chasers, and that I had no place to tell her not to be mean to you guys anymore. When I tried to explain myself, she said that if I felt that way about our relationship, that if I cared that little about her and us, that we shouldn't even go out. She called it off, and went inside to get her books. I came here, and haven't seen her since."  
  
Fred finally spoke up, saying, "Don't worry about it Wood. I'm sure you'll be back together in no time. This is no different than before." The twins left this thought with Oliver, and went upstairs.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Katie, Angelina, and Alicia were just settling into their beds when there were knocks upon their door. Katie, clad in her heart print pajama bottoms and pink tank top, answered the door, ready to give the person or persons a good talking to, when George and Fred burst into the room.  
  
"'ello girls. Didn't mean to disrupt your beauty sleep," George apologized, eying Katie. "Nice sleepwear Katie-cakes."  
  
Everyone gave him a weird look on that last part, but he chose to ignore them. "Anyway. We just wanted to tell you that our captain/keeper and the seeker have broken up, so practice is going to be a little edgier than normal. Well, we'd best be going before we get caught; having thirteen detentions not a mon into the school year will not earn us high points on Mum's good behavior list."  
  
George gave a little wave, and was halfway out the door when he realized Fred wasn't following. Fred was enjoying the scenery: three girls, dressed in their tank tops and pajama bottoms, it was every guys' dream... Or at least it was his. George grabbed him by the collar, and they left the girls in a fit of giggles. As soon as they were outside the door, Fred straightened up, looked his brother in the eye and said one thing, "Katie- cakes?"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
second Authors notes: Okay, read and review it... you know you want to! Its right there in the corner! Move the mouse right over it and click.... there ya go! Good reader. You get a chocolate frog for that one! But beware: they only have one good jump in 'em. 


	3. Episode 3

Disclaimer: We don't own anything, simple as that! =)  
  
A/N: we swear this episode will be longer. And heath ledger is cuuute! =) Mir Raucht der Kopf! *We were listening to Sean talk about Quidditch while writing the game*  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
" I think Alicia has gone mad," Katie whispered over to Angelina at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall. Alicia had not stop giggling since Fred made his milk come out of his nose although, everyone else thought it was disgusting.  
  
"Today is not a day to horse around, we have our first game against Hufflepuff," Wood informed the whole Quidditch team.  
  
"Hufflepuff? You have to be kidding me! We can beat them," Fred replied.  
  
"Ah, don't be so sure, even the weakest teams can put up the best fight."  
  
"And we're one of those teams, Eh Oliver?" Oriana stated appearing behind him. Oliver didn't answer, just looked at the floor with a frown.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The Quidditch field was filled with students yelling, " Go, Go Gryffindor!"  
  
"Ah, the sound of victory," George sighed heavily with his eyes closed.  
  
" We haven't even started yet, don't be so certain," Oliver warned. George rolled his eyes at Oliver behind his back.  
  
" I don't get it," Angelina whispered towards Fred, " Shouldn't he be very confident that we'll win and not so, you know, not?"  
  
Fred smiled and answered, " That'd make sense wouldn't it?"  
  
Madam Hooch had entered the arena, and was getting the balls out. The snitch flew around Oriana and the Hufflepuff seeker, Carla Asker. The Bludgers flew high into the sky, and as soon as Cedric Diggory and Oliver shook hands, Madam Hooch blew the whistle, and the Quaffle was thrown into the air.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"And Katie Bell is in control of the Quaffle… she's moving steadily down the field, watch out for those Bludgers… nice hit by George Weasley, or was that Fred? Oh, and her shot is blocked by Diggory. Marty Lemmer of Hufflepuff has the ball now… dodges a Bludger sent by the Weasley twins… ouch… that had to hurt… Nice save by Alicia Spinnet of Gryffindor. Quaffle is passed to Angelina Johnson… and she scores! 10-0, Gryffindor!" The stands erupted on the Gryffindor side of the field, and no one could even hear Lee Jordan announce that a Bludger had hit Belise Davis of Hufflepuff. "Brittany Cockburne of Hufflepuff has the Quaffle, and she makes a pass to throw, and its INTERCEPTED BY JOHNSON! She came out of nowhere she did! That was spectacular! She's weaving in and out of the way of the oncoming Bludgers; just look at her go! She scores! What a girl! What a girl!"  
  
The three Gryffindor Chasers high-fived in the air, then sped off to do their tasks. Oliver was keeping an eye out, watching every move everyone played, as if recording it into his memory. Oriana was above it all, searching desperately for the Snitch so she could get out of the air and hold her Oliver once more.  
  
"Blast! That was a close one Fred! You almost got 'him! Knock 'em off his bloody- ahem… Sorry Professor. Alicia Spinnet in control now… makes a pass to fellow Gryffindor Katie Bell; close call! Almost got knocked her broom there didn't she? Pass to Angelina intercepted by Marty Lemmer of Hufflepuff… Score by Lemmer. 20-10 Gryffindor. And Oriana Yelker of Gryffindor is on the move… flying fast she is… watch out girl! That's Johnson that is! One of the best Chasers ever on a Gryffindor team in my opinion… And Oriana nose-dives into the sand! She's down! She completely missed the Snitch! Carla Asker is following it… she's gaining on it! Will Oriana recover? Does Gryffindor have a chance? WAY TO GO ALICIA! Spinnet has just scored 10 more points! Where's Cedric's game today? 'Cause I'm not seeing it, that's for sure!" Lee announced while the whole Hufflepuff side booed him.  
  
" Oh no! Cockburne has the Quaffle and she's heading to the goalposts! C'mon Wood! Block her!! NO! Hufflepuff just scored 10 points. 30-20, Gryffindor's favor!" Lee was jumping up and down, pointing down at the ground. "Oriana is back in business! She's getting up! And mounting her broom! There she goes! Wait… where's Asker?"  
  
All of the fans in the stands started to search for the lost Seeker, only to find her on her bum in the sand, her broom next to her. "Well I'll be. Looks like neither of our seekers are very graceful today now are they? Falling all over the place, you'd think they'd been hexed with a clumsiness spell wouldn't you?" Lee stopped commentating at that moment, just long enough to receive a few chosen words from McGonagall. "Sorry Professor, I couldn't help it. My mouth has a mind of its own; you should know that! Oriana is close to the Snitch! She's almost got it! And ouch! Spinnet just got hit with a Bludger! She's down! Where's the Weasley's when you need 'em? They better get their brains together and stop trying to look up the girls' robes. Perverts, I tell ya. I should know; I'm one of their friends! Oliver is getting a little jittery… Cockburne is coming back for more, and they don't call her Cockburne for nothing now do they? I was just kidding Professor! Can't ya take a joke any more?" Lee could feel McGonagall's eyes burning a hole into the back of his head. "And Cockburne scores! It's a tie! Where the bloody hell is Oriana? There she is! Well I'll be! She's got the snitch! She's got the Bloody Snitch!"  
  
The whole Gryffindor team cheered as they landed safely on the ground, and did a group hug. When everyone pulled away, Oriana caught Oliver by the lips. To everyone's dismay, they snogged right there and then, and afterwards, Oriana shot a contemptuous glare at Alicia. The fab five, along with everyone else, just shook their heads and left the two alone.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Great job today guys! Spectacular, really!" Oliver smiled genuinely at his team, and went over to Alicia. He gingerly touched where the Bludger had hit her. "How's the arm?"  
  
"I'll live. It's only broken. It should be back to normal in a week or so." Alicia looked up into his face and just smiled, blushing a little when he touched her skin. Angelina and Katie tried to hide their giggles behind their hands, but Fred and George noticed.  
  
"What's so funny?" George asked Katie when they moved away from the bed.  
  
"You don't see it?" Katie asked, Fred and George shook their heads. " She fancies him, it's obvious," Angelina explained.  
  
"It's so cute!" Katie and Angelina exclaimed in unison.  
  
"You know though, that he has been talking about her… and Lee has been talking none- stop about you Angie." George watched as both of the girl's eyebrows lifted in surprise.  
  
"Seriously?" Angelina would never have guessed this, and Fred could see that clearly from the expression on her flawless face.  
  
"Yeah… didn't you hear him during the match? He was always commenting on you." Angelina saw a look pass through Fred's eyes as he said this that she had never seen before.  
  
"Are you okay Fred?" Angelina looked over at Katie and George, who were off in their own little world, then back at Fred.  
  
"Sure… I'm just a bit tired, you know… all that excitement during the game really wears me out." He faked a yawn, and acted like he was trying to stifle it, when Angelina carefully walked next to him and wrapped her arms around his neck, enveloping him into a hug. He gently put his arms around her waist, and held her tightly, breathing in her sweet scent.  
  
"Feel better now?" Angelina smiled into his neck.  
  
"Much." Fred noticed Katie and George looking at them strangely, so he pulled away slowly. "Thanks Angie."  
  
"Anytime." Angelina smiled at him, then turned to Katie. "Lets go back in and check on our handicapped bud… maybe even snag some chocolate frogs while we're there!"  
  
The twins just laughed at the girls, and joined them next to Alicia and Oliver, who were still sharing bodily contact, though discreetly. 


	4. Episode 4

Disclaimer: Ya'll know we don't own this, so don't bother suing.  
  
Author's Notes: wait! we own Oriana and her biotchy friends :D  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"How are you feeling 'Licia?" Angelina asked, sitting on the side of her bed.  
  
"I'm alright I guess. It's bloody painfull though," Alicia answered rubbing her arm.  
  
"I'm so glad we won our first game!" Katie commented as the other two looked over at her.  
  
"Do you think about anything else besides Quidditch?" Alicia asked.  
  
"Yeah…" Katie mumbled. Alicia gave her a 'sure- whatever' look.  
  
"No, really she does," Angelina said, "When her mind isn't coming up with new moves for Quidditch, she's thinking if George likes her hair up or down better."  
  
Alicia and Angelina broke into laughter while Katie sat, blushing.  
  
"That's not true!" She defended herself.  
  
The girls just kept on laughing.  
  
"Katie-Cakes likes Georgie Peorgie!"  Alicia giggled as Katie smacked her on the head with her own pillow. "Oh stop, you know you do!"  
  
Angelina and Alicia just burst into laughter once more as Katie sat, blushing furiously.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"So what have you guys been up to, besides visiting Alicia?" George asked as he and Fred joined Katie and Angelina for breakfast in the Great Hall.  
  
"Well, I've been telling Angie here that she should start talking to Lee more often. I've heard tell that he fancies her a bit." Katie nudged her friend with her elbow, then looked jokingly at the rest of the group. "Oh Fred, I was just joking. Its not like you guys are going out anymore. So it shouldn't matter should it?"  
  
Fred just looked at his best friend in disbelief. "I – well, no it doesn't matter. I just don't think she should jump into something too quickly, especially if Lee hasn't even talked to her about it!"  
  
"Oh, but Fred, he has already." Angie smiled sweetly at him, as she popped a piece of bacon into her mouth. "He asked me out yesterday. I just haven't gotten around to answering him."  
  
At that moment, Lee Jordan chose to walk over and pull Angelina up from her seat. He spun her around to face him, wrapped his arms around her waist, and gave her a quick kiss on her lips. "That is to tide you over until you answer me." He tipped his cap to the girls, and walked out of the Great Hall, leaving behind two giggling chasers, and a highly embarrassed one.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Katie ran through the halls, searching for her victim. 'I can't believe I like him… George Weasley of all people! But this is the only way to show him, without stuttering,' Katie thought to herself. 'There he is!'  
  
She saw him standing alone, looking at the Quidditch field, watching Slytherin practice. She walked slowly up to him, and tapped him on the shoulder. When he started to turn around, she enveloped him into a hug, and as she pulled away, kissed him on the lips, hard. She grinned sheepishly at him, gave a little wave, and ran in the opposite direction.  
  
'What the bloody hell was that about?' Fred asked himself.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Alicia sat studying for her DADA quiz that they were going to have on Monday. 'Okay… so…' "ARGH!" She threw her book across the room, scaring her calico kitten, Toby. She swiveled around in her chair a few times before retrieving the cause of her frustration. When she picked up her parchment, ready to continue her homework, she heard something loud coming from the Common Room. She left her dorm, walked down the marble staircase, and entered the brightly lit entrance. She saw a friend of hers, Kira Sabato, listening to some music.  
  
"Hey Kira. What are you listening to?" Alicia joined her, sitting down on one of the large chairs.  
  
"Some country, pop, and other stuff," Kira answered, not looking up from her paper.  
  
"I thought we couldn't listen to electronic stuff inside school grounds though."  
  
"We can't. But I found a spell thanks to Flitwick. He knows I can't concentrate on my homework unless listening to music." She looked up and grinned sheepishly. "It's the muggle in me."  
  
"In both of us," Alicia corrected her. "Do you think I could borrow your stereo?"  
  
"Sure," Kira replied, closing her book. " I'm finished with my homework anyway. Have a wicked time."  
  
Alicia ran upstairs, clutching the CD's and the stereo to her chest. She quickly turned the machine on, and popped in a CD. 'Maybe this could help me calm down.'  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Angelina had been on her way into the Gryffindor tower when she heard the screeching of shoes behind her. She turned to face an out of breath Katie, leaning over and wheezing.  
  
"What the bloody hell is up with you?"  
  
"I…just…kissed…George…on…the…lips!" She said, in between gasps. Angelina started jumping up and down, screaming.  
  
"I can't believe you did that! What'd he say?"  
  
"Do you honestly believe that I would be out of breath from running if he had given me an answer?" Katie smirked as Angie just laughed.  
  
"No, I guess not. Lets just go find Allie. She'll be in a great mood when she hears this!" Angie turned to the Fat Lady, saying 'pixiestix' before entering.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Alicia walked over in front of the stereo, and turned it to #7 on the CD, to listen to Mandy Moore sing "Crush". As images started dancing through her head of a certain someone, she found herself singing along with the song. She started prancing around the room, but not before grabbing her wand to use as a microphone.  
  
"You know, I'm the one that you can talk to.  
  
Sometimes, you tell me things that I don't wanna know.  
  
I just wanna hold you.  
  
You say exactly how you feel about her.  
  
I wonder could you ever think of me that way…"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Katie and Angie walked into the Common Room to find Kira sitting down on the couch, reading a book.  
  
"Hey, have you seen Alicia?" Katie asked her.  
  
"Um, yeah. She asked to borrow my stereo, then she went upstairs."  
  
Katie and Angelina both looked at each other and said in unison, "Uh oh."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Ooh I got a crush on you.  
  
I hope you feel the way that I do.  
  
I get a rush when I'm with you.  
  
Ooh I got a crush on you,  
  
A crush on you."  
  
Alicia leapt up onto her bed, started twirling herself around, then proceeded to do a little butt dance, all the while not noticing the fact that two of her best friends had just walked into the room.  
  
"Oh I wish I could tell somebody,  
  
but there's no one to talk to.  
  
Nobody knows I've got a crush on you, a crush on you,  
  
I've got a crush."  
  
Katie and Angelina just watched in amusement as their friend made a complete fool of herself. Thank Merlin, however, that it was only her two closest friends… but even that could be dangerous.  
  
"You say everything that no one says,  
  
but I feel everything that you're afraid to feel.  
  
I will always want you, I will always love…" Alicia drowned out as she stood, horror-stricken on her bed, mouth hanging wide open, facing her best friends.  
  
"Bravo! Bravo!" Katie yelled, clapping her hands as best she could for she was laughing so hard she had to hold her stomach.  
  
"Encore! Encore!" Angie was doubled over, laughing so hard Alicia thought she was on the verge of crying.  
  
"So, um… yeah… Hi guys…" Alicia stuttered out, slowly stepping down from her bed, and onto the floor to become eye to eye with her friends. "I'm sorry you had to see that…"  
  
"Not as sorry as we are!" Katie exclaimed, laughing as Alicia hit her over the head with a pillow.  
  
"So… let me guess… you were singing about-"  
  
"No, don't even go there! Don't say his name!" Alicia interrupted Angie, but she continued.  
  
"Oliver!" Angie yelled over Alicia's protesting. Katie was in hysterics, rolling on the floor with tears in her eyes. Angie swiped the pillow from Alicia's hands, and hit Katie a couple times to sober her up, but it did nothing except make her laugh even harder. Alicia started giggling, and not 5 minutes later were all girls sprawled out on the floor of their dorm, all of them grabbing their stomachs in hopes of easing the pain of laughing so hard.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: Hey! Like it? Hope ya did! There's more… don't worry. =) R/R please!!!! 


End file.
